


Your Sugar In My Veins

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, mild restraint, somewhat bratty bottom vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa decides to surprise Brooke, and Brooke decides she deserves some fun, too.





	Your Sugar In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was maybe kind of absolutely definitely inspired by Brooke's "whatever you say, daddy" photo the other day. Title from Dopamine by Borns.
> 
> Thank you thank you holtzmanns for being an amazing beta and for making me laugh so hard while I was writing this that my older brother thought I was In Distress. Your influence is terrible and I wouldn't have it any other way <3

The sight of Vanessa almost knocks the breath out of Brooke before she’s even stepped through the door.

“Been waitin’ for you, mommy.” Vanessa flashes Brooke a scarlet-painted grin, and Brooke can feel her mouth going dry. Vanessa is an absolute vision in red lace, her small body framed in a sheer baby-doll top and matching fishnets. They’re attached by suspenders to a lacy pair of boyshorts that provide an almost comical air of modesty against every other bit of filth that Vanessa is exuding and making Brooke feel. 

“Yeah?” Brooke takes in a breath to compose herself, walking over to Vanessa and licking her lips. “And why’s that?”

“You know why.” Vanessa smirks, and Brooke feels a jolt of need between her legs. But she can’t act on it - not yet, despite all of the ideas suddenly running through her head.

No, that would be too easy.

“Did you put these on just for me?” She reaches and ghosts her fingertips down Vanessa’s body, watching with satisfaction as goosebumps rise on her skin. Vanessa nods, squirming under her touch. Brooke loves the effect that she has on her with little more than a brush of her fingers.

“Wanted to surprise you, mommy.” Vanessa looks up at her with hooded eyes. Brooke sees the way that she grips the couch in order to keep her hands still, from reaching out and touching her. 

“Mm, such a good girl.” Brooke’s gaze drops to the lacy trim of Vanessa’s top, and she can’t resist bringing hand up to Vanessa’s nipple. She savours the surprised squeak she elicits when she pinches down instead of stroking. “Are you gonna keep being a good girl for me tonight?” 

Upon Vanessa’s nod, Brooke scoops her up and carries her towards the bedroom, shifting her hands just enough that she's able to latch onto the younger woman’s ass. Maybe not the most comfortable position for either of them, but Brooke can’t resist. From the way Vanessa is almost purring into her ear, it doesn’t seem like she minds, either. 

Brooke drops Vanessa onto the bed and watches as she positions herself against the head of the bed, legs open _just_ enough for Brooke to imagine making herself comfortable in between them. But once again, she forces herself to hold back. 

_Not yet._

Vanessa has more fight in her, Brooke knows it, and she wants to see it.

It’s much more fun that way, after all.

“Alright, use your words, kitten, tell mommy what you want me to do to you.” Brooke kneels in front of Vanessa on the bed, and trails her fingers up Vanessa’s legs. She smiles when her hips buck a little in response.

“Take off my shit, please…” Vanessa grunts, her squirming only becoming more intense as Brooke brings her hands up to toy with the top of Vanessa’s stockings, humming with amusement and excitement.

“Ask me nicely.” she lets her fingers freeze suddenly, staring Vanessa down with a smirk. The way Vanessa’s face goes from aroused, to shocked, to impatient sends a shiver down Brooke’s spine. She has no idea how Vanessa will react, and the suspense is almost enough to make her cave right then and there. 

Thankfully, Vanessa caves first, heaving herself up to meet Brooke’s hands, her own fingers beginning to tug down at her stockings. 

Brooke has her pinned down in a heartbeat.

“I said, ask nicely.” Brooke husks into Vanessa’s ear, barely able to keep breathing when she hears the hitch in Vanessa’s own breath, the raspy moan that escapes her mouth.

“Please, mommy, strip me, please take my clothes off, please, wanna feel you on my skin…” 

“That’s more like it.” Brooke relaxes her grip on Vanessa’s wrists just enough to feel the smaller woman wriggle when she leans down and kisses a slow, wet trail up her neck. 

“Aww, are you getting impatient, baby?” Brooke giggles into Vanessa’s skin, her excitement growing as Vanessa’s squirming intensifies at the sensation. Truth be told, she’s getting restless herself, but she forces herself to hold back, the growing want between her legs placated by the thought of what she has planned next.

“Such a good girl for mommy.” Brooke begins to kiss her way down Vanessa’s body, letting go of her wrists and allowing the younger woman to knot her fist in her hair. The feeling of Vanessa pulling at her hair spurs Brooke on, getting lower and lower, more and more motivated, until finally, she brings herself to a stop just shy of Vanessa’s clit. 

“You know, princess, all this time I’ve been focusing on you, but don’t I deserve some fun, too?” she cringed inwardly at the loss of sensation as Vanessa’s hands slid out of her hair, though the disappointment was alleviated by the way Vanessa gave an unholy moan.

“Mommy, please…”

But Vanessa didn’t have the chance to finish her plea before Brooke had sprung up and clamped a hand over her mouth.

“You want mommy to play with you, you earn it, you understand?”

Vanessa nods and licks the inside of Brooke’s palm slowly, smiling against her hand when Brooke gasps at the sensation. The fucking tease. Brooke is fully aware of how to get her back, though, and before a second passes, she’s got her hand knotted in Vanessa’s hair and is jerking her forward, pulling her between her legs.

“Show me how badly you want to please me, baby.” 

Vanessa doesn’t need to be told twice this time; she grabs eagerly at Brooke’s underwear, tears it off of her and has her mouth on Brooke’s cunt in record time. Brooke’s eyes roll back and her body tenses suddenly as Vanessa goes right for her clit, lapping at it without mercy before kissing down below it, licking her way back up and sucking rhythmically. She hums with pleasure when Brooke throws her head back and moans, grabs her by the back of the head and pushes her face in deeper. 

“Like that, baby, oh fuck, yeah, just… _Fuck.”_ Brooke can hardly think against the current of pleasure coursing through her body, every inch of her on fire as Vanessa speeds up, sucking harder and more precisely. 

Brooke’s orgasm is explosive, her entire body going almost numb as it crashes over her. Vanessa continues to lap at her clit while she comes, only letting up when Brooke collapses onto her back, desperately panting for air.

“Did I do good, mommy?” Vanessa crawls into the crook of Brooke’s arm, looking at her with puppy eyes as Brooke catches her breath.

“Yes, baby,” Brooke laughs, panting, “You were great.”

They spend a few more minutes tangled together, enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies and the depth of each other’s breaths, before Brooke starts to feel impatient again. She hasn’t forgotten her promise to Vanessa, and the thought of Vanessa squirming and screaming underneath her is doing her no favours on that front. And from the way Vanessa’s started to wriggle next to her, she can tell that the younger girl is feeling the same way.

Well.

Who is she to deny her baby that pleasure?

She lets Vanessa grind on her a little more, working herself up until Brooke can’t ignore it any more. Scooping Vanessa up quickly, she uses her position as leverage to throw the smaller woman onto her back, crawling up to kneel over her.

“Now, why don’t we take these off, baby girl? No, don’t move--I want to undress you myself.” Brooke starts undoing every clasp and button on Vanessa’s lingerie, building suspense and watching with satisfaction as Vanessa blushes while Brooke peels off the clothing slowly.

“Goodness, these are soaked. Is that all for me, kitten?” Brooke finally gets to Vanessa’s underwear, realizing with a jolt that she doesn’t even need to trace along Vanessa’s slit to feel how damp they’ve gotten. It’s a compliment that fills her with pride, spurring her on to hook her fingers around the lace-trimmed waistband and easing them down.

“Oh, fuck, thank you, mommy.” Vanessa pants as Brooke plants two fingers between her folds, gently and slowly teasing the shorter woman’s clit. 

“You’re welcome, angel. But surely this isn’t all you want?” Brooke raises an eyebrow, unable to stifle a giggle when Vanessa only whines in response. “Use your words, sweetheart. How do you want mommy to fuck you?”

She brings her ministrations to a halt when Vanessa doesn’t obey--probably can’t, Brooke realizes with a smug flash of satisfaction--and waits for the reply, teasingly tapping down on Vanessa’s clit to keep her just slightly on the edge.

“Please, mommy… Your strap, need your strap.” Vanessa finally whines. Brooke’s mouth curls into a smile, and she nods, rewarding Vanessa by starting to circle her clit again, slowly and teasingly.

“Of course, baby. Anything you want.”

The gasp that escapes Vanessa’s lips when she pulls away to grab her harness is enough to make her head spin with excitement. The look on Vanessa’s face while Brooke gets the strap-on ready is too good to resist; she slows herself down, runs her tongue across her teeth and her hand along the dildo’s shaft while looking straight into Vanessa’s eyes. 

“Aww, are we shy?” Brooke coos when Vanessa looks away and blushes, chewing her bottom lip as if to try and stop herself from whining. 

But Brooke has never liked a quiet sub, and she certainly isn’t about to let Vanessa get into the habit of keeping the sounds of her pleasure to herself. 

“Let mommy hear you moan for me, sweetheart. Show me why you deserve my dick.”

The noise she gets out of Vanessa, mixed with a string of almost intelligible pleas for mercy, are well worth the wait Brooke’s put the both of them through.

“Alright, give me one second to grab some lube, baby.” Brooke laughs, striding over to the bedside table to grab their bottle of lube. She spreads it evenly along the toy while Vanessa watches, her hips grinding against the air with anticipation. It’s sweet, somehow, how badly Vanessa wants this. Wants _Brooke._ It makes Brooke feel more confident than she’s felt in a while, and the break from everything else in the world is like a breath of fresh air.

Finally, she’s ready to go, and settles herself between Vanessa’s already eagerly-spread legs. She inhales slowly, steadying her mind back into dom-space before bringing her hands down to Vanessa’s wrists again, pinning her in place for good measure.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Brooke purrs, and Vanessa sighs heavily, her breath shaky with need. 

“Yes, mommy, I am.”

“Good girl.” Brooke eases herself into Vanessa and begins to thrust experimentally, watching Vanessa’s face for cues before establishing a rhythm. She savours every moan of the woman underneath her, every little _oh_ inspiring her to go a little harder, a little deeper, anything to replicate the sound. Soon enough, she’s going fast enough that even she can barely keep up, her own pants mixing with Vanessa’s and rising above the sticky sounds of skin on skin.

“I love hearing what a messy little angel you are.” Brooke teases, eliciting an ungodly moan from Vanessa. “Are you getting close, princess?”

Vanessa’s powerless to do anything but nod. Brooke considers being mean for a moment, considers making Vanessa fight to beg until she’s hoarse, but from the way her eyes are squeezed shut and her knuckles blanch from her tight grip on the sheets below her, Brooke can tell she’s going to lose control any second.

She’s been good enough to deserve it, Brooke decides.

“Come for me, baby.”

Vanessa’s screams are hardly dampened by Brooke’s mouth on hers, kissing he through her orgasm until her body shakes. Brooke waits for the trembling to cease and for Vanessa to relax before pulling out, undoing the harness to collapse next to her girlfriend and pull her close again.

“Thank you so much, mommy.” Vanessa breathes out a sated sigh, and Brooke smiles warmly.

“Any time, kitten. Any time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!!! ^_^


End file.
